Luna de hielo
by Arkeiel
Summary: Después de la derrota de Pitch Black hubo grandes cambios para los guardianes, haciendo que se enfrentaran a cosas para las que no estaban preparados, incluyendo... ¿Una nueva guardiana? O es que acaso, ¿una poderosa enemiga? El tiempo apremia a lo inesperado, ¿podrá el gran Jack Frost conducirlos a la luz esta vez o caerá rendido ante sus propios sentimientos?
1. Capítulo 1 - Un frío encuentro

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney (Frozen) y de Dreamworks (Rise of the Guardians). No tengo ningún fin de lucro al escribirla, esto es fans para fans.**

Habiendo reinado la paz nuevamente en el mundo después de la derrota del rey de las pesadillas Pitch Black, todos los guardianes, incluyendo al nuevo juramentado Jack Frost, regresaron al Polo Norte. Volando un trecho en el cielo estrellado hasta pasar un arco que los transportó mágicamente a las heladas montañas del _hogar de Santa_ , parecía haber una tormenta, algo extraño por esos lares, molesto para quienes padecían el frío, como Conejo por ejemplo, pero vigorizante para cierto individuo helado que amaba los días nevados. Pronto, entraron a los aposentos y cada uno tomó su respectivo lugar en el "salón de reuniones", mientras Norte tomaba la palabra.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos aquí, es tiempo de hablar sobre el futuro de los guardianes – dijo al momento que se quitaba su gorra y bata distintivas del _señor Claus_.

-¿Futuro? – cuestionó un curioso Frost mientras sobrevolaba los alrededores – ¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, Jack – respondió el gran jefe de la barba blanca –, ahora que eres un guardián algunas cosas serán diferentes.

-¿Diferentes? – dijo el chico mientras volteaba a ver a Norte con mayor atención.

-Verás Jack, cada uno de los guardianes posee un centro, como te he explicado antes, algo que proteger en los niños y niñas del mundo. Sin embargo, también tenemos responsabilidades que debemos cumplir, para que todo tenga un equilibrio, es necesaria nuestra intervención.

-Vamos Norte, ¡soy el guardián de la diversión! Mi trabajo no debería ser, no lo sé, ¿divertirme? ¿Hacer sonreír a los niños con bellos y blancos días nevados? Jugar y retozar, ¡es mi oficio! – argumentó Jack al momento que jugaba con las haditas por todo el salón.

-Desearía que todo fuera tan simple, Jack – dijo Norte sin mayor remedio que tomar asiento e intentar explicar la situación a un no tan atento y juguetón chico, que bien podría pasar por adolescente con la actitud tan infantil que le caracterizaba -, nos esperan días muy difíciles y si queremos que la paz siga reinando, debemos tomar cartas en el asunto.

-¿Días difíciles? ¿Pero de qué hablas, Norte? ¡Acabamos de derrotar a Pitch! – dijo Conejo mientras observaba detenidamente al barrigón de la barba blanca, con algo de molestia en su semblante.

-¡Exacto! Pienso que mejor celebremos ahora y luego podemos hablar del trabajo y todas esas cosas que siempre los mantienen tan estresados – vociferó un despreocupado Jack que no paraba de reírse y retozar por todos lados.

Sandman dormitaba como siempre, dejando a los demás ocupados en sus propios asuntos y poniendo muy poco cuidado a las palabras de Norte, curiosamente, él no hacía nada al respecto, fue cuando el hada de los dientes notó su rostro serio y algo perdido, se podría decir que incluso estaba ¿triste? No, esa no era la emoción que reflejaba, sin embargo, era bastante obvio que algo le preocupaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Norte? – preguntó consternada, haciendo que todos en el salón voltearan a ver en su dirección.

-Es verdad, Pitch ha sido derrotado, pero eso no significa que la amenaza a los niños y niñas ha terminado.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso Pitch podría regresar? – dijo un ahora serio Jack Frost – Si es así, volveremos a derrotarlo, tenemos los recuerdos, sueños, esperanzas, asombro y diversión de nuestro lado, ¿cierto? ¿Qué podría salir mal?

-Te equivocas Jack, esta vez no se trata de Pitch.

-Explícate – demandó Conejo.

-No los traje aquí por casualidad, el hombre de la luna lo pidió.

-¿Qué? ¿El hombre de la luna? ¿Cuándo habló contigo? – dijo nuevamente el hada, sin entender la situación.

-Creo que todos habéis notado la tormenta de nieve, no es el clima lo que la provoca – respondió él al momento que miraba al cielo intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas y proseguir -, hace tiempo, antes que sucediera este asunto con Pitch, el hombre de la luna visitó el Polo en forma de rayo de luz, lo seguí por la montaña nevada hasta una cueva oscura, lo que vi ahí me sorprendió grandemente, él dijo que aún no era el momento, que aún faltaba alguien que podría ayudarnos y luego apareciste tú, Jack.

-¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dilo de una vez! Estás colmando mi paciencia – dijo Conejo no pudiendo ocultar más su molestia - ¿Qué había en esa cueva, que pudiera ser una amenaza para nosotros?

-A eso iba – respondió Norte rodando los ojos y continuando con su relato -, no era un algo, sino un quién.

-¿Un quién? ¿Una persona? – exteriorizó el hada sorprendida - ¿Cómo un ser humano podría sobrevivir en la montaña nevada? A menos que…

-Exacto, no es un ser humano, o al menos, ya no lo es.

-¿Acaso estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? ¿Otro guardián? ¿Qué no tenemos suficiente con Frost? – argumentó Conejo para luego voltear hacia un chico de cabello blanco y semblante molesto – Sin ofender.

-El hombre de la luna no explicó nada sobre esta nueva… persona, todo lo que sé es que el día en que despertara, habría una tormenta en el Polo, la más grande que hubiéramos visto y ahora está sucediendo – señaló hacia las ventanas, haciendo que todos vieran estupefactos el cambio abrupto del clima desde que llegaron ahí, ya no eran simples vientos tormentosos, parecían huracanes -. Fue un ser humano en su momento, congelado durante siglos, por alguna razón que desconozco, el hombre de la luna quiere que nos encarguemos del asunto.

-Entonces sí es un nuevo guardián – dijo nuevamente Conejo.

-No es un guardián.

-Entonces es un enemigo – argumentó mientras cogía sus armas, como preparándose para la batalla.

-Por ahora no lo sabemos Conejo, el hombre de la luna no fue lo suficientemente claro al respecto, solo me hizo ver que necesitaría nuestra ayuda cuando esta _persona_ despertara, no sé quién sea, pero sé una cosa, este individuo puede controlar la nieve a su voluntad, su poder es grande y ha sido usado para la destrucción con anterioridad, así que te necesitaremos en esto Jack, será tu primera responsabilidad como guardián.

Norte no tuvo que explicar mucho al respecto de su nueva misión, era claro que tenían que investigar acerca de la nueva entidad que había despertado en la montaña nevada, después de Pitch, no podían dar la espalda a cualquier motivo de amenaza en el equilibrio del mundo. Por tanto, partieron nuevamente en el trineo hacia el _ojo de la tormenta_ , esperando de alguna forma utilizar el poder de Jack para manejar la situación. El camino fue más largo de lo que recordaban, el clima empeoraba gradualmente haciendo de la visión una nube borrosa y el andar se congelaba más a cada paso avanzado. El frío era demasiado, tanto que el hada tuvo que quedarse resguardada en un tronco hueco de los tantos que había en el recorrido, igualmente Conejo, quien no pudo resistir los golpes del viento congelado; Sandman, en cambio, continuaba la travesía sin problema, al igual que Norte y Jack, siendo los únicos que toleraban las bajas temperaturas. No pasó mucho tiempo más cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser un vórtice hecho de hielo, algo como un pasaje que dirigía a una oscura entrada.

-¡Esa es! ¡Ahí está la cueva que buscamos! – dijo Norte, apenas pudiendo articular palabra con el fuerte viento que acrecentaba su fuerza.

Los renos llegaron a su límite unos cuantos metros antes de llegar al umbral, así que los tres guardianes tuvieron que seguir su travesía a pie, mientras luchaban con el _huracán nevado_. Al llegar, la oscuridad y el frío reinaban, dejando de lado todo rastro de vida o movimiento alguno dentro de la cueva, por lo que se quedaron estáticos pensando en su siguiente acción. ¿Deberían seguir avanzando a ciegas? Era un riesgo muy grande considerando que no conocían a quien fuera que estuviera causando tantos estragos, no sabían mucho sobre su poder o lo que sería capaz de hacer. Ahí, sintiéndose en medio de un abismo, tratando de focalizar con su mirada algo que pudiera servirles de guía, esperaron minutos que parecieron eternos, sin escuchar o ver nada más que nieve y soplos helados. De pronto, el viento cesó abruptamente, llenando de silencio el ambiente, lo que hizo que adoptaran una posición de defensa ante lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Se detuvo? Pero… ¿por qué? – exteriorizó Jack.

-Estén atentos – dijo Norte aún sin bajar la guardia -, este es solo el inicio.

Con esta última declaración, se adentraron lentamente a la cueva cuando, sin previo aviso, estalactitas de hielo comenzaron a caer del techo, seguidas por una ráfaga de nieve que los cubrió por completo. El primero en ser arrastrado por esta nueva fuerza fue Sandman.

-¡No! ¡Meme! – gritó Jack al momento que giraba su báculo, intentando controlar el vórtice de nieve lo suficiente para que no se llevara a nadie más.

El siguiente en ser atrapado, pese al esfuerzo de Jack, fue Norte, quien en cuestión de un parpadeo desapareció de la percepción del chico quien, desesperado, gritaba el nombre de ambos esperando obtener algún tipo de respuesta que le ayudase a encontrarlos. Ya no podía sentir ninguna especie de contacto con alguno de los guardianes, ni siquiera sus voces o su barullo al ser arrastrados, parecían irse cada vez más lejos y él, encontrándose cada vez más solo, se dispuso a volar tan rápido como fuera posible, esquivando los trozos filosos de hielo y esperando hallar alguna salida o luz que pudieran servirle. Al cabo de unos instantes, se topó con lo que parecía ser una esfera brillante en medio de la oscuridad.

-¿Será acaso…?

Apuntó su báculo hacia la circunferencia y disparó, esperando con ello abrir lo que estaba seguro era la clave para salir de ese frío y oscuro lugar. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el ataque solamente se revirtió, dándole un golpe fuerte en el pecho y provocando que cayera súbitamente hacia el vacío. Sus ojos podían visualizar cada vez menos claridad y así, perdió el conocimiento. No sabía muy bien cuánto tiempo había pasado después de eso, había recibido mucho daño, por lo que apenas lograba recomponerse lo suficiente para observar a su alrededor. Jack Frost ahora se encontraba encerrado en algo parecido a una bola de nieve, pero hecha de cristal. Podía distinguir cada facción de sí mismo, pero lo demás estaba congelado, como suspendido en el tiempo; todo era borroso, el silencio reinaba, haciendo que todo luciera eterno. ¿Es que había muerto nuevamente? Debía admitir que estaba asustado, no parecía haber nadie y su preocupación por los guardianes solo crecía, Norte y Sandman habían desaparecido ante sus ojos, debían estar por ahí, aunque no podía verlos, pero, ¿qué hay de Conejo y el hada? ¿Los habrían atrapado también? No soportarían las bajas temperaturas por mucho tiempo. Con este último pensamiento, decidió atacar las paredes de aquello que lo mantenía cautivo, tratando de abrirse camino a lo desconocido pues, en el fondo, sabía que era mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-No lograrás salir.

Escuchó a lo lejos una fina voz que lo dejó descolocado por un momento para después recomponerse en espera de alguna otra señal o pensamiento para poder continuar con su misión.

-¿Quién es? ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó subiendo su báculo a la altura de su rostro, a modo de ataque.

No tuvo ninguna respuesta, repitiendo su pregunta una y otra vez, haciendo que la desesperación acrecentara. Quien fuera esta _entidad_ , sabía cómo jugar con la mente de los demás, ¿qué tan seguro estaba Norte, que no se traba de Pitch Black? Se cuestionaba al momento que volvía a atacar las paredes de lo que lo mantenía encerrado, esperando algún tipo de escape. Sin conseguir provocar daño alguno, quedando en silencio por un instante para luego ver como cada uno de los ataques de su báculo volvían a revertirse, haciéndolo producir un fuerte grito de dolor.

-¡Basta, ya! – vociferó con la fuerza que aún le quedaba, cayendo inmediatamente de rodillas.

Su cuerpo pesaba, el dolor de su propio poder aunado a la soledad en la que se encontraba, hacían de la situación algo que apenas podía resistir. Su vista se nublaba cada vez más, el cansancio era evidente. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Podían ser simples horas o incluso días, ya no podía distinguir, parecían haber pasado en esa cueva toda una vida. Así, creyéndose derrotado, a punto de cerrar sus ojos para hacerlo oficial, pudo visualizar una figura, ¿era acaso un espejismo? O es que… ¡era esa persona! Se recompuso como pudo y sostuvo en alto su báculo, con sus manos y respiración agitada.

-Si me atacas nuevamente, sufrirás las consecuencias – dijo la sombra que cada vez se hacía más clara, hasta tomar la forma de una mujer.

Jack bajó súbitamente su báculo, la imagen lo desconcertó, ¿era acaso una broma? El individuo que tanto problema les había causado, era una chica de apariencia frágil, una figura esbelta, con piel blanca aterciopelada, casi transparente, similar a una primera nevada, su cabello rubio platinado sobre su rostro, contrastante con unos ojos tan azules como el cielo y unos labios color rojo sangre. Ella lo veía fijamente, pero contrario a lo que él imaginaba, no era con frialdad, incluso se podría decir que parecía asustada, por lo que decidió soltar su arma y elevar sus manos en señal de rendición.

-No vine a luchar contigo – dijo finalmente.

-Entonces, ¿a qué vinieron?

-Solo queremos ayudarte, fuimos enviados por el hombre de la luna – respondió él sin retirar la vista de sus ojos.

Ella lo observó por un instante, su apariencia era la de un chico cualquiera, en cierta forma parecido a ella, su piel pálida y sus ojos azules brillantes delataban que no era del todo humano, el cabello de él era tal y como la nieve, de un blanco tan puro que podría admirarse desde la lejanía, probablemente perteneciente a los espíritus que reinaban en la montaña. ¿Debía confiar en sus palabras? Ciertamente, el hombre de la luna era alguien especial, a pesar de que ella solo hubiese visto su presencia una vez, al despertar, supo de inmediato que no era una amenaza, al menos, no aún.

-¿Por qué debería creerte? – dijo ella sin más, esperando que lo que fuera que él dijera ayudara en algo.

-Escucha – respondió él -, nosotros somos guardianes, una especie de espíritus que protegen a los niños y niñas en el mundo, no le haríamos daño a nadie.

-No te creo nada.

-Te digo la verdad, el hombre de la luna dijo que probablemente necesitarías nuestra ayuda.

-No la necesito – respondió ella finalmente mientras se daba la espalda y procedía a marcharse.

-¡Espera! – dijo él mientras corría en su dirección, a lo que ella solo volteó la mirada con frialdad haciendo que se detuviera.

-No te acerques.

-Solo queremos ayudarte.

-¡¿Atacándome?! – dijo ella al momento que volteaba por completo, encarándolo.

-¡Tú nos atacaste primero!

Esa respuesta la descolocó un poco, era verdad, fue ella quien había iniciado la pelea, pero parecía ser en defensa propia. Después de todo, ellos eran los intrusos.

-Yo vi sus armas – dijo finalmente sin bajar su vista del rostro del chico -, estaban dispuestos a atacarme.

-Nos protegíamos de la tormenta, no sabíamos qué esperar, ¡no puedes culparnos por defendernos!

-¡Ni ustedes a mí!

Por unos minutos, ambos se dedicaron a intercambiar miradas. Ninguno parecía saber qué decir, pero tampoco querer moverse de su lugar, quizá esperaban que el otro les diera algún motivo para atacar, o simplemente estaban demasiado agotados para intentar algo más. Así, volviendo a sentirse derrotado, quien dio el primer paso fue el chico de cabellos blancos.

-Lamento que te hallamos asustado, no teníamos una mala intención, te lo prometo – dijo volviendo a acercarse hasta quedar justo frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que no tuviera que seguir alzando la voz, pero no tanto como para que ella se sintiera acorralada -. Sé que no quieres ayuda, lo entiendo, pero necesitas confiar en nosotros, no te haremos daño.

Se sentía insegura, él ya no parecía una amenaza, por lo que poco a poco fue desintegrando el hielo que cubría cada rincón de la cueva, esfumando la tormenta hasta volverla un simple y refrescante soplo helado. Fue ahí, donde todo cobró sentido nuevamente y Jack pudo visualizar a los demás guardianes, volando rápidamente hacia ellos.

-¡¿Están bien?! – dijo aterrizando justo frente al grupo, quienes lo observaban con asombro.

-¡Jack!

La primera en abrazarlo fue el hada, a quien se podía ver claramente con las plumas congeladas y el rostro en extrema palidez. Él tenía razón, esta chica había capturado a todos y cada uno de los guardianes. En seguida, su vista fue hacia Conejo, quien tampoco lucía muy bien, Sandman se veía cansado, pero seguía con su radiante y distintiva sonrisa, al igual que Norte. Con tanto alivio, olvidaron por un instante donde se encontraban, hasta que una voz los hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Están todos bien?

Los guardianes voltearon a ver, quedando atónitos al ver la figura de una chica, probablemente no mayor de 18 años, que resplandecía cual copo de nieve y les observaba con una profunda tristeza.

-¡¿Quién eres?! – dijo Conejo elevando sus armas, apenas cargándolas con sus manos temblorosas mientras se ponía en guardia.

-¡Basta! – gritó igualmente Jack, posicionándose entre Conejo y la chica – Ella es a quién buscamos.

-¿Qué? – respondió Conejo sorprendido mientras bajaba sus espadas.

-Oh… Así que eres tú – dijo Norte mientras se acercaba a la chica, haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás -, no te asustes, no te haré daño, mi nombre es Norte, pero soy más conocido en el mundo como Santa Claus, el guardián del asombro.

-¿Santa… Claus? – cuestionó ella con algo de confusión, nunca había escuchado ese nombre antes.

-Así es – sonrió él -, creo que ya conociste a Conejo – dijo mientras señalaba al mamífero de casi dos metros y luego volvía para señalar a Sandman y el hada – y ellos son Sandman, o Meme como le llamamos y el hada de los dientes – de pronto, volvió su mirada al _chico de las nieves_ , quien no dejaba de observar a la chica, culminando entonces su presentación –. Y creo que ya conoces a Jack.

-Yo soy Jack Frost, el guardián de la diversión – respondió Jack mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la chica.

Ella los observó un momento, conteniendo el aire y luego suspirando, buscando en su revuelta mente algo que tuviera sentido en sus palabras, pero, al no encontrarlo, simplemente continuó con las presentaciones.

-Mi nombre es Elsa, la reina Elsa de Arandell.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, este es el primer capítulo de este nuevo proyecto que estoy comenzando, me da un poco de miedo hacerlo, debo decir, porque no soy exactamente buena en historias de fantasía y romance, pero haré el esfuerzo :3 En fin, espero hayan disfrutado esta primera parte y espero sus reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 2 - La reina congelada

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Disney (Frozen) y de Dreamworks (Rise of the Guardians). No tengo ningún fin de lucro al escribirla, esto es fans para fans.**

\- Es un placer conocerte, Elsa – dijo Norte, siendo el primero en atreverse a articular palabra alguna después de la presentación de la chica.

Ciertamente nadie esperaba que ella tuviera un linaje real. Estos actualmente no existían, significaba que ella debía ser de una época muy antigua, algo que no supondría ningún problema, si es que ella lo sabía. El tema era delicado, pues el despertar de Elsa era un misterio, ¿el hombre de la luna le habría hablado? O, ¿tendría conocimiento que ahora era un espíritu? Mientras estas dudas deambulaban por las mentes de los guardianes, los ojos azules de la rubia se posicionaban en cada uno de ellos, sus facciones, sus peculiaridades, ciertamente no eran humanos, pero, ¿guardianes? Jamás había escuchado tal cosa.

-El placer es mío, lamento mucho si los asusté o herí de alguna forma, no era mi intención hacerlo – dijo ella al tiempo que inclinaba levemente su cabeza y cerraba sus ojos en señal de arrepentimiento, después de todo, sus modales no habían cambiado con el tiempo, eran algo propio de la realeza en Arandell.

-No hay cuidado – respondió Norte -, fuimos nosotros quienes vinimos sin avisar – soltó finalmente con una de sus risas distintivas -. En fin, ya que todo está perdonado, es hora de que nos acompañes al Polo.

-¿Qué? No iré a ninguna parte – argumentó ella mientras daba un paso más atrás.

-Pero, ¿de qué hablas? – dijo Norte viéndola fijamente - ¡Claro que sí! Ahora eres de los nuestros – culminó muy orgulloso con sus manos colocadas elegantemente sobre su traje rojo.

Elsa veía al _gordito alegre_ con algo de miedo, no era que le provocara alguna especie de terror o que creyera que le haría daño, pero no le conocía, no entendía bien qué era lo que estaba pasando o por qué diría que era _uno de ellos_. Fue entonces cuando Jack observó su semblante y se percató de su resentimiento, es decir, minutos atrás habían tenido una pequeña batalla; ciertamente, ningún bando representaba una amenaza para el otro, pero, ¿podrían realmente confiar tras una presentación?

-Creo que lo que Santa… digo, Norte, quiere decir – interrumpió el peliblanco -, es que no queremos dejarte sola en esta cueva, no somos tan diferentes después de todo, lo mejor es que tratemos de llevarnos bien – le brindó a la chica una sonrisa y prosiguió -, podrías acompañarnos un momento para hablar.

-Quieren decir que… ¿soy un guardián? – respondió ella, descolocando un poco a los demás espíritus mientras decidían qué responder, al percatarse de ello, Elsa se preocupó - ¿Qué?

-Bueno… - dijo Norte al momento que llevaba su mano nerviosamente a la parte posterior de su cabeza - No estamos muy seguros al respecto.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…? – cuestionó ella.

-Creo que sería mejor para todos discutirlo en el polo – interrumpió Conejo, golpeando con su pata el suelo para abrir un agujero en el que pronto desapareció, para el asombro de una chica rubia que no podía concebir lo que acababa de ver.

-Debo estar de acuerdo con Conejo esta vez – expresó Norte antes de volver a ponerse el sombrero y subir a su trineo -, es mejor hablar en un lugar seguro.

-Este lugar es seguro – argumentó Elsa.

-Norte quiere decir que quizá estaríamos más cómodos allá – dijo el hada tomando la mano de la chica -, no te preocupes, es una fábrica de juguetes.

-Sí, lo más peligroso ahí son las galletas rancias y el pan de frutas duro que preparan los duendes – bromeó Jack para ganarse una mirada fulminante de _Santa_.

-¿Terminaron? – dijo Norte al tiempo que tiraba de las correas y arreaba a los renos – Y, ¿qué les pasa a todos hablando por mí hoy? ¡Yo sé muy bien lo que quiero decir! Ahora, en marcha, presiento otra tormenta dentro de poco – vio un momento a su alrededor antes de culminar – Meme, hada y Jack, ustedes pueden volar, Conejo ya se adelantó, entonces Elsa – le sonrió -, tú irás conmigo.

Elsa lo pensó un momento, aún eran unos completos extraños, pero realmente quería saber qué información tenían sobre ella, todo lo que había escuchado de hombre de la luna debía aclararse, así que sin poner alguna otra oposición subió al trineo y en cuestión de un par de minutos se encontró a sí misma en el polo. Al entrar sus ojos se posicionaron primeramente en lo majestuoso del lugar, _"se parece al palacio"_ , se dijo a sí misma mientras observaba cada detalle, la magnífica construcción, el espacio inmenso lleno con todo tipo de artefactos curiosos, juguetes, muebles, criaturas pequeñas y grandes moviéndose de un lado a otro apurados, el hada tenía razón en que se asimilaba a una fábrica, pero con un brillo especial que podría hacer al malhumorado más grande sentir asombro. Entonces lo recordó, Norte había dicho que esa era la cualidad principal que resguardaba; pronto, su mirada se fijó en algo más increíble y curioso en la habitación, algo de lo que no se había percatado hasta ahora: un globo terráqueo. Había millones de luces encendidas, parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, ¿acaso estos guardianes conocerían el mundo entero? ¿Sabrían algo de lo que pasó con Arandell?

-Bueno – dijo Norte -, ¿qué te parece el lugar?

-Es muy impresionante señor Norte – respondió ella aun admirando cada rincón al alcance de su vista.

-Aquí es donde la magia ocurre – dijo él con sus brazos al cielo, caminando en círculos y sin rumbo aparente, simplemente mostrando el lugar, se notaba lo mucho que lo amaba, ella lo observó maravillada, era sorprendente cómo él podía asombrarse de algo que veía cada día, le pareció muy lindo, así que sin quererlo, ella sonrió -, pienso en este lugar como un hogar y si quieres, también será el tuyo – le sonrió igualmente.

-¿Cómo? ¿Todos ustedes viven aquí? – observó algo confusa a los presentes.

-¿Vivir aquí? – carcajeó Conejo con obvio sarcasmo – ¡Jamás! Yo tengo mi madriguera y mucho trabajo que hacer también.

-Yo estoy muy ocupada en el palacio de los dientes – dijo el hada mientras entre pausas daba órdenes a sus haditas.

-… - flotaba Meme en el aire mientras dormía y soltaba algunos suspiros.

-Meme es el guardián de los sueños, él está en todas partes – dijo Jack al momento que se posicionaba al lado de Elsa sacándola de su estado de confusión mientras veía al pequeño espíritu dormitar.

-¿Y usted señor Frost? – preguntó ella volteando a observar al peliblanco, quién le arrojó una mirada perturbada mientras Conejo reía por lo alto.

-¡¿Señor Frost?! – dijo Conejo sin dejar de reírse – Este chiquillo es solo un irresponsable que se pasea por ahí haciendo que la nieve caiga en momentos muy inoportunos – culminó finalmente haciendo que Jack le fulminara un momento con la mirada.

-¿Nieve? ¡¿Tú controlas la nieve?! – dijo ella emocionada al momento que volteaba a ver al chico a su lado, reprendiéndose después a sí misma y aclarando su garganta para proseguir – Quiero decir, me gustaría conocer más acerca de su poder señor Frost, si no es mucha molestia – finalizó avergonzada evitando hacer contacto visual con él.

Jack sonrió divertido, aunque la forma de actuar de Elsa era confusa para él, nunca había conocido a alguien que se reprimiera tanto antes, a excepción de Conejo, pero aún el mamífero gigante sabía hacer algunas bromas sarcásticas de vez en cuando. Por lo que, como espíritu revoltoso y juguetón que era, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Bueno, señorita Elsa – continuó el intercambio formal, mientras ella volteaba a mirarlo aún avergonzada -, perdón, su majestad – hizo una torpe reverencia, haciéndola soltar una pequeña risa que trató de cubrir con su mano -, creo que luego de siglos de encierro, le hace falta un poco de diversión –dijo mientras volaba a su alrededor, haciéndola seguirlo con la mirada - y, ¿adivine qué? – paró de pronto frente a su rostro - Resulta que justo yo soy el experto – culminó al momento que hacía que miles de copos de nieve aparecieran en forma de remolino y la elevaran, haciéndola girar y recorrer el salón a la vista de los demás guardianes que se mantenían cautelosos a su reacción y, de cierta forma, culpaban internamente a Jack por lo que sea que fuera a pasar.

Por su parte, Elsa, sentía una mezcla extraña de ansiedad y algo que no podía descifrar dentro de su interior, nunca había volado antes, miraba temerosa cada esquina, cada mueble, cada viga a la espera de un golpe que nunca llegó. Estaba aterrorizada, los demás solo la veían ir de un lado a otro a voluntad de Jack, ¡¿es que no pensaban hacer nada?! Quería llorar, se sentía impotente ante la falta de control sobre la nieve que la rodeaba y la estabilidad de su propio cuerpo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo al respecto o aquello acabaría en desastre; pero cuando levantó su mano para usar sus poderes, sintió como alguien se posicionaba a su lado, volteando su mirada para encontrarse con otro par de ojos azules y un chico peliblanco que le sonreía y reía como niño pequeño, girando en el aire, abriendo sus brazos, lanzándose de vez en cuando al vacío o solo acompañándola en su 'recorrido' por el lugar.

No sabía por qué, pero el verlo ahí, retozando, siendo un completo irresponsable, como bien había dicho el señor Conejo, con alguien que apenas conocía, le recordó algo que creyó olvidado hacía siglos: libertad. Eso era lo que sentía, lo que podía percibir en él, esa sensación de ser libre, hacer lo que quisiera hacer, ser quien quisiera hacer sin importarle quién le veía o las consecuencias de ello. Algo como lo que había hecho ella en Arandell, como lo que había provocado tanto caos entre ella y… Ana. El recordarla hizo que su interior se retorciera y doliera como una puñalada helada en la boca del estómago, quiso gritar ante ello; sin embargo, volteó nuevamente a Jack, quien le veía con una emoción que hacía tiempo no veía en alguien, no por ella, al menos. Preocupación. Él estaba ahí, deteniendo todo a su alrededor, aun sosteniéndola en el aire, pero ya no con remolinos, sino una ligera brisa que la envolvía y, ¿la abrazaba? Se sentía más que reconfortante, mientras él permanecía estático, en silencio, aguardando lo que sea que ella quisiera hacer o decir, ella lo veía sin saber lo que sería correcto.

De pronto, lo entendió. El poder de Jack, no era simplemente controlar el clima, crear ventiscas o tormentas de nieve, no era solo _jugar y ser un irresponsable_ , tenía que ver con los sentimientos de las personas que interactuaban con lo que él creaba. Tenía que ver con la nostalgia, la tristeza o la ira contenida, transformándose en un momento efímero de descanso, que pudiera descargar la negatividad y volverla algo valioso y divertido. Era transformar lágrimas en risas.

Hacer que las personas sintieran algo diferente, cálido, esperanzador.

Ella lo supo en el momento que todos los recuerdos de su pasado volvieron y tocaron su corazón, a pesar de sentir dolor, también volvió a sentirse aquella chica que caminaba por la montaña helada, deshaciéndose de la opresión, la imagen perfecta inalcanzable y la soledad. El frío que se volvió una brisa cálida al tacto, parte de su ser. Era la misma que la arrastraba a la fuerza por la habitación, intentando divertirla, sacarla de esa _zona de confort_ extraña en la que se encontraba.

Con eso en mente, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí misma por lo que había descubierto, rodar los ojos ante la situación tan estúpida que la hizo pensar en todo ello y finalmente voltear nuevamente al chico frente a ella, para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera que hizo que él plasmara en su rostro una expresión de confusión notoria.

-Gracias, Jack – dijo finalmente, descolocando a todos en el salón, quienes aún observaban la escena – es la primera vez que vuelo – finalizó para después comenzar a reír, mientras él la hacía bajar cuidadosamente hasta llegar nuevamente al suelo.

Por unos minutos, que parecieron eternos para todos, menos para Elsa, quien se encontraba aún en su burbuja de recuerdos, todos guardaron silencio hasta que Norte decidió que era tiempo de volver a retomar la seriedad del asunto.

-Elsa – dijo, llamando la atención de la rubia quien le observó cautelosa -, sé que todo esto es nuevo para ti, pero hay cosas que necesitamos aclarar, creo que has dejado claro que eres de Arandell, un reino muy próspero que dominó un extenso territorio en su momento, pero, ¿sabes dónde te encuentras ahora?

Los demás guardianes observaban a la chica, quien trataba de ordenar sus ideas para finalmente suspirar y dar su respuesta, sin bajar ni un momento la mirada ante los demás, siendo parte del orgullo y seriedad que la caracterizaba.

-Me encuentro en el polo Norte, rodeada de espíritus que se dedican a cuidar a niños y niñas de todo el mundo – dijo mientras volteaba al globo terráqueo lleno de luces a su lado, pero antes de que alguien pudiera intervenir y hacerle otra pregunta, continuó -, vengo de Arandell, pero estoy consciente que esta tierra ya no existe actualmente, después de todo, han pasado siglos desde entonces – volteó nuevamente para ver al grupo lleno de expresiones pasmadas que no le sorprendieron en lo absoluto-, me lo dijo _hombre de la luna_ cuando desperté, estaba oscuro y frío, una sensación que no me había acompañado en mucho tiempo, me sentía sola hasta que apareció, dijo que no tuviera miedo, que lo que conocía ya no existía más, pero que pronto sabría para qué había regresado.

-¿O sea que no te dio ningún motivo? – interrumpió el hada, genuinamente consternada – ¿Es algo que él haría? – cuestionó volteando ahora hacia Norte.

-Lo hizo conmigo – suspiro Jack, ganándose las miradas de todos -, cuando desperté, estuve vagando sin rumbo por 300 años.

-¿300 años? – cuestionó ahora Elsa, visiblemente asustada, ¿es que acaso tendría que pasar tanto tiempo para que tuviera respuestas? – Pero eso significa…

-No será igual para ti – intervino Jack, viéndola fijamente -, yo no sabía quién era o de dónde venía, cuál era mi propósito, pero tú sí lo sabes, tienes que saberlo, al menos conservas tus memorias, ¿no?

-Bueno, yo… - respondió Elsa, no estando muy segura de ello.

-Tranquila – dijo Norte al momento que se posicionaba a su lado y tomaba su mano-, solo dinos, ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

Elsa se encontraba algo anonada por las miradas sobre ella, sin embargo, respiró hondo y suspiró para mantener nuevamente su postura y encarar la situación, sus recuerdos eran confusos, no estaba segura de confiar en ellos aún, pero tenía buenas probabilidades de averiguar un poco más sobre su situación actual si ellos le ayudaban, ¿cierto? Después de todo, ellos alguna vez fueron humanos, o eso quería creer.

-Bueno – comenzó -, lo último que recuerdo de mi vida, fue haber reinado Arandell al lado de mi hermana, Ana – trató pesado ante su nombre para luego suspirar y continuar con su relato-, ya habíamos superado los problemas anteriores.

-¿Qué tipo de problemas? – interrumpió Conejo, ganándose miradas de reproche del resto del grupo, menos de Elsa, quien comprendía bien su desconfianza.

-Pasé la mayor parte de mi niñez y juventud intentando controlar mis poderes – respondió bajando el rostro -, mis padres pensaron que para ello era mejor encerrarme en una de las habitaciones del castillo, alejada del resto de personas, hasta que pudiera acercarme a ellas sin dañarlas.

-Eso es horrible – comentó el hada mientras se acercaba a ella y posaba una mano en su hombro para confortarla.

-Ellos no lo hicieron con mala intención – dijo Elsa, cerrando los ojos y recordando la última vez que los vio, reprimiendo con ello algunas lágrimas-, sin embargo, cuando fallecieron y me coronaron como su reemplazo, las cosas empezaron a ponerse realmente difíciles para mí, era tiempo para enfrentarme a todo aquello que alguna vez me había aterrado, era tiempo de hacer frente a todo el reino y a mi hermana, con quien no había tenido comunicación alguna desde mi infancia.

-¿Por qué no? – interrumpió ahora, Jack, quien se mostraba curioso al respecto.

-Mis poderes la dañaron, una vez, en uno de nuestros juegos a mitad de la noche, haciendo que casi pierda la vida – dijo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos con pesadez -, al quedar en cargo completo del reino, todo se derrumbó, no pude controlar mis poderes y eso causó mucho dolor a mi pueblo, le causó mucho dolor a Ana – abrió los ojos, ahora cristalizados, aun reprimiendo las lágrimas -, ella me ayudó a darme cuenta de mi potencial, de que guardar mis emociones dentro de mí o alejarme de los demás no era la solución, mis poderes no eran una amenaza, a menos que yo me llenara de negatividad.

Ante ello, los guardianes levantaron su mirada en realización, ahora cobraba sentido, por ello había sido tan peligrosa en la cueva, los había captado con la guardia baja, pues ellos no se esperaban la magnitud de su poder, ni mucho menos que esta tuviera que ver con la magnitud de sus sentimientos.

-Esa época oscura pasó y dio paso a dos años maravillosos de paz, felicidad y armonía en nuestro reino – continuó con su mirada perdida hacia un horizonte inexistente e infinito -, Ana se casó y formó una familia maravillosa al lado de alguien que genuinamente se preocupaba por su dicha y bienestar – sonrió ante lo último recordando cada detalle de ellos dos -, eso fue hasta que el día en que el pueblo se levantó en nuestra contra.

-¿Levantarse en su contra? – cuestionó Jack – Es que acaso, ¿hicieron algo para molestarles?

-Los habitantes de Arandell, tuvieron un período muy oscuro un par de meses antes de eso, ya no se oían risas o se escuchaban alegres conversaciones entre ellos, solo discutían y se veían cada día más cansados, hasta que un día alguien les convenció de que sus problemas, sus noches de insomnio y su desdicha se debía a que eran gobernados por alguien más, lo llamaron tiranía – contestó Elsa, aspirando hondo nuevamente, para luego continuar – atacaron el castillo una noche en que Ana y su familia no se encontraban, intenté defenderme, pero no lo logré, no quería hacerles daño y estaba muy asustada para pensar con claridad – dijo mientras una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla -, fue cuando me encerraron en una urna de cristal, era un material muy resistente y aunque intenté usar mis poderes para destruirlo, no lo logré, consiguiendo únicamente sellarme a mí misma dentro, hasta el día de hoy, cuando desperté en esa cueva.

Los guardianes guardaron silencio, por un tiempo que pareció eterno, intentando procesar lo que acababan de escuchar, su historia era algo increíble para ser cierta, pero, ¿quiénes eran ellos para debatirla, siendo espíritus en un mundo donde solo los niños podían verlos? Sin embargo, había algo en su historia que dejaba una duda muy poderosa dentro de sus cabezas, fue Conejo quien decidió aclararla.

-Dijiste que tú misma te habías sellado dentro, eso significa… ¿no moriste en ese lugar?

Elsa pareció muy sorprendida ante su pregunta, pero tras reflexionarlo un momento finalmente respondió.

-No tengo memoria alguna de haber fallecido, más bien, de haber tenido un sueño muy largo.

-Pero… - dijo el hada con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Eso significa… - siguió Jack, viéndola igualmente.

-Que Elsa no es un espíritu – interrumpió Norte, haciendo que todos lo observaran en confusión, especialmente Elsa-, sigue siendo humana – culminó, haciendo que todo en lo que creían hasta ahora, se convirtiera en un soplo más de brisa invernal.

 **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Segundo capítulo! Y solo me tomó exactamente un año retomar la historia (LOL, soy un fiasco). En fin, espero les siga gustando, o se acuerden aún de qué va, supongo que si quiero escribir, solo tengo que dejarme llevar y hacerlo, ¿no?**

 **¡Nos vemos en la próxima! Esta vez prometo no tomarme un año en actualizar (lo siento).**


End file.
